Bubbles in the Milkshake
by AsianCutie93
Summary: Random events in Hara and Kuroko's relationship. Hara/Kuroko. Sequel to Vanilla Bubblegum.


**Summary**: Random events in Hara and Kuroko's relationship. Hara/Kuroko. Sequel to Vanilla Bubblegum.

Hope you liked this; it was made in celebration of my fanfic Darkness and Shadows reaching 100+ reviews. :) Thanks everyone!

**Word Count**: 4,814 Words

* * *

Kuroko turned the page to his novel as he heard Hara grumble about his homework. The two decided to spend more time together through study sessions at Kuroko's house (since they practically had the whole house to themselves because Kuroko's grandmother was a heavy sleeper), but the bubblegum teen was always spending more time complaining than doing his actual work. Seirin's shadow rubbed his lover's arm affectionately; he tried to convince the mauve-colored man to keep going while not tearing his eyes from his assigned reading. Kazuya huffed in annoyance and dropped his pencil. After he rubbed his temples, the Kirisaki Daiichi, power forward turned to Tetsuya, and pulled the phantom, sixth man out of his chair and into the elder teenager's lap. The transparent teen sighed; he put his book down and looked up at the hidden eyes (underneath the curtain of bands) and kissed the exasperated grin.

"You need to finish your Calculus homework. You completed your Japanese History assignment for Monday, so you need to just finish the rest." Kuroko reminded the lavender-haired teen. "You are ranked in the top thirty of your year. I know you can do this Kazuya-san."

"But Tetsuya-chan…" Hara whined, but the only response the younger boy gave was his traditional, blank stare. "Math homework is so boring and tedious!" The bubblegum teen almost looked like a cute, whiney child, to the point the invisible, sixth man of the Generation of Miracles was at the point of giving in. However, before he leaned in to kiss his taller lover, Kuroko thought of something. The sky-blue man put a finger to the older teen's lips; it confused the bubblegum-loving student. Seirin's small forward got off of his disappointed boyfriend's lap and picked up the book he abandoned earlier. What was Kuroko trying to accomplish?

"You need to finish your Calculus homework. For every question you complete in under a minute, after I check the answers in the back of the textbook to see if you got it correct, you get one minute of time that you can do anything to me. If you get an answer wrong or spend more than a minute on a problem, then you get nothing." The proposal made Hara grin. "Do you accept this challenge? If you don't show your work, of if I catch you cheating, then this arrangement is nullified."

"I accept cutie," Kazuya drawled out in a sexy tone. It surprised Tetsuya how smart the lilac-colored man was. Steadily, every problem was checked off by his approval, all within a minute as decided. The power forward was determined to win his prize, not that the shadow was complain; he did not mind anything if it meant his senior boyfriend did well in his last year. When the last equation was solved, Hara beamed that trademark, infectious smile, and handed his textbook and notebook to his pale, slender lover for the final time. Kuroko turned to the back, checked on the last problem, and gave the playful, sassy elder a small smile of his own. He penciled a star of approval next to the problem, and put both books down onto the table. Hara won an hour to do anything. Before the Kirisaki Daiichi, third year could make a joke about the situation, Kuroko started unbuttoning his shirt. The older man gulped at the sight of unmarred, supple flesh flooding his vision and affecting his other senses. "What are you doing?" The shirt dropped to the floor.

"I thought you wanted to use the most of your earned hour." The belt fell with a soft clunk and thug. "Unless you are saying you don't want me?" Hara vigorously shook his head. No, he wanted it but he did not think the phantom would be the first to offer.

*…*

Hanamiya ordered Hara to sit on the bleachers to cool off, and heard the lavender-haired teen huff angrily and string an incoherent sentence full of profanity and slang. The Captain of Kirisaki Daiichi rolled his eyes at the unusually moody, power forward, but had no time to deal with the angry, young man when there was still the Interhigh Championship League, and a future, Winter Cup to prepare for. The Uncrowned King glanced back at the human dummy they used to practice their stealthy, cheating ways, shaking his head in growing annoyance at the large hole in it. The usually, happy-go-lucky, snarky, Kirisaki Daiichi student was a hard hitter with his elbow, but this dummy was calibrated to have the same density and feel as an actual human being. Kazuya would not have just drawn blood with that blow, the pissed off teen would have killed someone with that elbow jab. Even Hanamiya was not that sadistic to take someone's life on the court (you can enjoy how broken they are if they are damaged beyond repair).

"What is hairball's problem?" Yamazaki whispered to Furuhashi, the one who knew Hara since Elementary School. The placid faced, brunette shrugged. He honestly had never seen the power forward this way for as long as he had known him. Even when beating up guys in an alley for fun, it was always done with a smile.

"Ah! There's a ghost!" A freshman screamed so loudly that Seto snapped awake from his lounging chair. Everyone turned to the young man's general direction, about to snap at him to not yell such nonsense during basketball practice, only to discover Kuroko Tetsuya next to him.

"Hello there, I have something for Kazuya-san. Sorry I could not give it to him sooner, but I could not skip classes. My coach was gracious enough to allow me to take time off practice today to return this to him." The shadow of Seirin said. Before Hanamiya could question why the infuriating, Miracle boy was there and what his business with Hara was, the bubblegum-loving teen hopped off the bleachers with a loud exclamation of "Tetsuya-chan!" The entire Kirisaki Daiichi team watched in a mix of amazement and horror, as the power forward bounced up to the cyan-colored boy with a wide smile. "You forgot your gum when you slept over at my house." The phantom said as he handed the elder the several packs of gum that was left on his side table. After the treasured snack was exchanged, Kazuya slipped an arm around the slim, basketball prodigy, and slammed their lips together. Tetsuya sighed happily and wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck. The point guard's jaw dropped; Kirisaki Daiichi's loudmouth, shooting guard let out a cry of horror only to have the dead-eyed man calmly cover his mouth to prevent anymore screams from reaching maximum volume. The Center player only blinked.

"Thanks cutie, I'll see you tomorrow at the movies." Hara greeted.

"Yes Kazuya-san, do your best during practice." Kuroko said before he ran back to the bus stop to slip back into practice at Seirin. The mauve-colored teenager turned to his teammates' shocked expressions.

"Oh yeah, I've been dating him for over two months now. I'm pretty cool, huh? Bet you never thought I would score a Miracle kid as my lap babe." The bubblegum boy clarified and bragged at the same time. Kentarou was the first to speak.

"This isn't fair. Why does Hara have such a cute boyfriend? He isn't as handsome as I am, and I'm not even sure he has eyes." The lazy, sleepy player complained. Makoto sighed. Was that really the first thought that comes to the man that was almost his intellectual equal? Practice was thankfully normal once the crabby player got his bubblegum, popping it a few times as he played. The only abnormality happened when they were in the locker room after practice. Hanamiya felt an uncomfortable and examining pair of eyes on him as he dried himself off of any sweat. The bad boy of basketball flinched when a fist slammed against the locker, grazing the top of his ear with the force. Everyone was shocked that Hara would do that to the Coach.

"By the way Hanamiya, if you ever try to dig your filthy elbow into Tetsuya-chan's skull ever again, I'll fucking murder you." He vowed, deepening the crater he created in the metal locker. Hara pulled away with a sweet smile and waved good bye to everyone. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

*…*

Just as the team was getting used to Hara again, the bubbly, sarcastic man had to do stuff like this. As everyone was dressing, the lilac-haired teen was casually slipping into a sky-blue, lacey bra. The garment accentuated the natural cleavage of his pectoral muscles, and those thin, slinky straps made his strong, bold shoulders look even wider. If that was not scandalous enough, when the senior pulled down his shorts, Kazuya exposed that he was wearing the matching, lacing panties that barely covered his round, firm buttocks. The odd sight made everyone freeze, but if Hara noticed the bubblegum-loving man gave no indication of that in his actions. He hummed a soft tune as he carefully placed white, thick-knit socks over his calves that stopped just over his knee. Quickly, the lavender-colored teen was clothed in the Kirisaki Daiichi uniform deemed for all students that identified as female, finishing the outfit with white sneakers. Hara wiped down any dust on his clothes, pleased by his appearance and started to pack his things.

"Hara, are you gender fluid, trans, genderless, or any non-binary, gender identity?" The Coach asked. The power forward shook his head.

"Kuroko just has a weakness for gentle, school girls." Hara shrugged and walked out the door. The bad boy deeply regretted asking the question, but sadly the trauma of knowing about his teammate's sex life was just beginning.

The next day, just minutes after the Uncrowned King had announced the end of practice, there were several freshmen of the basketball team that were catcalling at the supposed maid service that came to clean up. As the Captain was about to order them to stop bothering the young woman, Hanamiya chocked on his words. Kuroko Tetsuya was dressed in a French-style, maid outfit. It was standard, black-and-white attire that had lace at the ends of the sleeves and the last layer of the skirt. The slender, shapely legs were encased in black, opaque tights and small feet had black, pumps to add a little height to the petite boy. The ensemble was complete with a matching headband. Hanamiya covered his blush with his right hand, not liking the idea that he found the Miracle boy that ruined his plans last year cute. Yamazaki blushed and cursed that he should not be questioning his sexuality like this. Seto said something about Hara being a lucky bastard, and Furuhashi only nodded his head once in agreement. Kuroko waved off an offers that he received, his expression and voice not changing from the usual monotone that he was known for, as if he were used to this attention as he traveled to get to their school in that outfit.

"Hey cutie, you weren't waiting too long for me, were you?" Hara called out as he ran up to his adorable boyfriend. The shadow of Seirin shook his head and allowed the elder teen to extend his right hand to the second year, student. Tetsuya clasped the offered hand with his left hand, the corners of his thin, pale lips curled upwards to a tiny smile. "Did you wear everything I send you? The lingerie and everything is there, right?" Kazuya asked in a low and lecherous voice. The invisible, sixth man of the Generation of Miracles nodded. The power forward looked pleased. "Good."

*…*

"Why did you ask me out in such a peculiar way?" Kuroko absentmindedly asked during another one of their study sessions at the shadow's house. Hara blew a bubble and shrugged. Was his approach really so strange? It was effective as least.

"Do you have any other options that might have worked?" Kazuya wondered.

"You could have apologized to Kiyoshi-san and Kagami-kun. It might have won me over." The younger man suggested. The lavender-haired teen grimaced at the thought.

"You know that's not my style." Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "Besides, it is not about courting them; you were the only one I wanted." The bubblegum teen smiled and delicately brought the tiny, left hand to his lips. Those quick pecks led up the wrist and forearm, a pause at the elbow joint. A sinister grin suddenly appeared on the Kirisaki Daiichi student's face, and Hara swooped in to give devilishly, ticklish kisses against the smooth, beautiful skin. Kuroko bit his lip, trying to not break away from his usual expression but failing. Eventually the ghostly boy started laughing madly, trying to suck in his breath but unable to do so. He started squirming and writhing uncontrollably in his seat, while his legs were kicking uselessly. Hara continued to playfully torture his boyfriend. The elder teen loved seeing that placid faced one express such powerful emotions in front of him. This was their special moment. The power forward stopped when the laughter died down and became little, signaling that the smaller man was running out of oxygen. Kuroko appreciated when the bubblegum-loving teen pulled away, mercifully allowing the pale male time to recover from the assault.

"But if you want an answer, I guess I thought up the most rational reasons why I did it the way I did."

"You did not know the reason until you thought them up?" Kuroko questioned.

"No, but the reasons are kind of…" Hara bit his lips almost nervously, but it was not in his nature to hesitate. "The reasons just seem pathetic now that I look back." The phantom was surprised; as he was about to comfort the playful man, the mauve-colored teen continued. "Honestly, I did not know if I actually have a crush on you until I entered my third year. The Valentine's Day before that was supposed to be me just seeing you one last time, nothing special. But when I couldn't stop thinking about you… well, it was kind of hard to not realize what was happening. So I dug up some info on you, and it kind of sounded like you have a girlfriend already. She also sounded annoyingly, absolutely-fucking-perfect too. She was pretty, smart, got along with your dog, big breasts and everything else that anybody wanted. So being an idiot I was, instead of getting over you, I used the theories and stuff as a reason to hand out, get to know you, and show my feelings in a way that wouldn't have made you uncomfortable. But once I found out you didn't like miss perfect, I made my move." There was an awkward silence. The Seirin, small forward got up from his chair and into Hara's lap. Kuroko crushed their lips together, aggressively kissing the older man. Thank you for being an idiot during those days; it must have hurt, but at least we are together now.

*…*

When the bubblegum teen did not sleepover at the shadow's house or vice versa, Kagami and Kuroko walked to school together. The red-and-black teen would usually eat his breakfast on the go while Kuroko would check his text messages that Hara had sent to him that morning or the night before. The Seirin ace made the mistake of looking at the long wall of text, dropped his food and flushed a fire-engine red. He wanted to wash his eyes out. The sexual ideas of his phantom teammate riding the Kirisaki Daiichi student in nothing but a cowboy hat were flooding his mind and not going away… Tetsuya seemed to notice that his best friend and light was in pain. He put away his cellphone and asked the disturbed, taller man what was wrong. The Seirin, power forward pointed at the hidden cellphone.

"How do you not blush while looking at that?" Kuroko shrugged at the somewhat invasive question.

"I'm used to it." Kagami's face became a dark maroon in color, and the two did not say anything on the rest of the journey to school. The unfortunate ace of the Seirin, basketball team however, made the mistake again during lunch time. He came back into their classroom after buying his sandwich from the cafeteria, and took his seat in front of Kuroko. The transparent boy was texting rapidly to someone, so Kagami got curious. If there was anything more disturbing than the milky-blue teen riding his bubblegum-loving boyfriend, then it was unnoticeable man's fantasy of tying the Kirisaki Daiichi senior, forcing the lavender-haired one on his hands and knees, and having his way with him.

"How can you keep a straight face while typing that?"

"I'm used to it." Taiga sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"When we play Kirisaki Daiichi, you're not going into the court unless Hyuuga-sempai isn't making his shots." The light ordered.

"Why?"

"Because you two are going to use the match as some sick form of foreplay… something we need to prevent if we don't want the whole team begging Akashi to gouge our eyes out." Kuroko appeared confused by the allegations. Was he faking innocence now?

"You mean you and Aomine-kun do not do that already?"

"No!" The Seirin, power forward groaned. "No, we aren't kinky weirdoes like you guys."

"Has Kagami-kun never had sexy yet with Aomine-kun?" The taller of the two friends almost chocked on his own saliva. The embarrassed light stammered and tripped on his words, unable to come up with a coherent sentence to counter or respond to that question. "Please do not be surprised if Aomine0kun asks you to wear a maid outfit sometime during your sex life with you when you do state. It is a fetish of his. He also likes to see men wearing women's swimsuits." Before Taiga could ask the shadow how he knew this information, Tetsuya answered. "He was my former, best friend. Also, Aomine-kun was a sexually curious, young man and confided in me about these kinds of things." The apparition-like boy got up from his seat to use the restroom. "Good luck to you when the time comes Kagami-kun." He said before leaving. Seirin's ace immediately grabbed his own cellphone, demanding from Aomine to promise their first time be normal sex.

*…*

"So Tetsuya-chan, did your teammates follow you here too?" Hara asked the younger man.

"Yes, and they were just as subtle as your teammates." Kuroko sighed with slight annoyance.

"Che, let them see us. We rarely have time for a proper date now that we're all preparing for Winter Cup, so rescheduling would mean another two weeks of waiting. We'll do our best to ignore them and if they're still bothering us we can scare them away." The elder reasoned as he threaded his fingers gently and lovingly with the shadow of Seirin's smaller ones. Kuroko nodded. They both entered the gates of the local festival, holding hands and walking at a slow pace. Hara at times would pull the petite male closer to him to prevent people from stepping or running into the unnoticeable man of the Generation of Miracles. Since neither of them were hungry, they went to play some carnival games and indulge their competitive side. While they could not shake the feeling of their teammates' eyes on them (no one can shake off the creepy feeling of Hanamiya's mischievous stares or Riko's analyzer eyes on them), they did like competing in tossing and shooting challenges together. The passing specialist was able to use some of his special abilities to tip the score in his favor at times, and the playful, Kirisaki Daiichi, power forward would flash that wicked smile and use some sly, cheating gestures to gain the upper hand on the younger boy (whether it be a loud yell, an unashamed smack on Kuroko's behind, or any other action that could lead to Hara's advantage), both of them doing their best to act as if they did not just hear Kagami cry out in horror at the unfair play.

"I still don't understand how Hara has such a cute boyfriend." Kentarou whined. Hiroshi was about to tell him to shut up until Makoto kicked both of them in the shins.

"That was not very nice Hanamiya," Kiyoshi commented. The shorter, Uncrowned King glared at his colleague. It was already annoying when the two teams spotted each other (Kiyoshi was the one who saw them) and agreed to spy on the couple together, but he would not be scolded by the martyr of Seirin. Just as he was about to hurl an insult at the Iron Heart, everyone saw Hara and Kuroko disappear behind the concessions stands. They did their best to keep a distance but still follow the pastel-colored teens, hiding behind some boxes when they saw they had stopped.

"My, aren't you eager today?" Hara chuckled. The bubblegum teen gave a teasing thrust, causing their growing erections to clumsily brush against each other. Kuroko shivered.

"Ah…" The sky-blue boy whined. If the two teams were having a contest on whom could get the most red from the stimulating situation, Hyuuga would be winning right now. It felt like a protective, older brother watching his young sibling from afar having sex out of his space of authority; it felt so wrong.

"Sh… my dear Tetsuya-chan, you need to be quieter." The Kirisaki Daiichi, power forward pointed out.

"Why don't you silence me then by putting a hand around my neck?" Seirin's shadow suggested. Koganei almost jumped in to rescue their team's small forward had Mitobe had not stopped him.

"Hm… I wouldn't mind a little breath play with our exhibition." The elder purred. Not wanting to see their teammates have sex in public, both Kirisaki Daiichi and Seirin left the preoccupied pair quickly. "I knew that would scare them away." Actually, Hara was a little worried some of his teammates might be running home to get off on their little display, but did not want to frighten Kuroko with that possibility. "Want to get something to eat? I woke up too late to have breakfast today."

"Sure, I am hungry as well."

*…*

Before Kirisaki Daiichi's practice began, _they_ showed up. The annoying, rainbow children were what Hanamiya called them, but to everyone else they were the Generation of Miracles. The only one who was missing was Kuroko (he checked greatly before making that assessment), so the Uncrowned King was wondering why the young prodigies were here. Their pink-haired, former manager had determination in her strides, as she marched up to Hara Kazuya. Now he understood. Momoi was known to have a crush on the phantom, sixth man of their group, so it was only inevitable that she confronts Hara at some point about his relationship with the former, Teiko Middle School trump card.

"Hello," She greeted. Kazuya waved at her due to his mouth being preoccupied in blowing a bubble at that moment. "I head that you were dating Kuroko Tetsuya." Satsuki finally said.

"I am," The lilac-colored teen said and nodded, confirming what she heard from Tetsuya. The peach-tinted girl's eyes glossed with sadness from the news, but she expected it.

"I only have one question for you… do you love Tetsu-kun?" Her ask made Hara want to take a step back out of a mix of emotions. Did he love the shadow of Seirin? It was a loaded question. The Kirisaki Daiichi, power forward could easily admit that Kuroko was attractive, reasonably intelligent, and a good companion, but was that love? He admitted that when he had heard of the rumors of Momoi Satsuki dating the unnoticeable teen, he felt tightness in his chest and hoped they were not true? Was that love? It was hard to tell, but when he looked at the young woman in the eyes again, did he understand everything. What if their roles were reversed? What if the was the one that loved Kuroko for years, only to find out that he was dating Momoi, would he do this? Would Hara ignore any hurt feelings he had to selflessly make sure the transparent teen was happy and being loved genuinely by the person he chooses to spend time with? Yes… he could actually picture himself putting Tetsuya first versus following his desires to be a complete asshole (which was practically second nature to him). Kazuya gave his honest answer, which made Satsuki squeal in delight and hug the mauve-haired man. She accepted him right away.

"Well, now that this has happened, be prepared Makoto." Akashi warned the Captain and Coach. Before Hanamiya could ask why, Momoi latched onto his right arm and looked up with her bright pink, doe eyes. The elder, point guard stared down at her with a mix of confusion and horror (and girl that knew Imayoshi well and earned his respect was a scary person).

"Ah, Mako-kun, you better show up on time on our date at Tropic land tomorrow at three. If you don't fear Dai-chan getting angry at you for leaving me there by myself, I can still call Imayoshi-san to pay you a visit." She cooed before she left with the rest of the colorful teens. Did Hanamiya Makoto just get threatened to go on a date with Momoi Satsuki? Seto sighed.

"The world doesn't make sense. First Hara gets a cute boyfriend, now Hanamiya has an adorable girlfriend. Those eyebrows alone should doom Hanamiya to being dateless until he's at least thirty-five…" The Uncrowned King resisted the urge to throw a basketball at the lazy man's head.

*…*

Hara knew he should not leave his mouth gaping open, but Kuroko's trust in him was sending him into shock. The Kirisaki Daiichi student looked like a flabbergasted idiot, getting so elated by the sight of his younger lover extending his right hand to the lavender-haired man. There was a lot of risk with this gesture to Kazuya. The passing and misdirection specialist could easily snap under the devious, power forward's strength, easily ending all chances of his team maintaining their title at Winter Cup, his basketball career, or even just the use of that limb in general. Did Tetsuya understand what he was putting at stake?

"Please Kazuya-san, close your mouth. A fly might come in or your gum might slip out if you continue to leave it open like that." The invisible, sixth man said sounding bored. After closer his mouth, the bubblegum-loving teen grabbed his boyfriend's offered hand. It was uncharacteristically timid and flaccid grip, as if Hara was afraid of the intimate act. Kuroko sighed. The Seirin, small forward intertwined his fingers swiftly with the elder man's longer ones, and quickly looked up at the curtain of bangs that obscured his vision of Hara's teal orbs. "When you act nervous like this, it makes you seem suspicious. Are you doing this because you know my trust in you is misplaced?"

"No!" The lilac-colored, third year protested. "It is just a lot… you know… it almost kind of feels like you're saying or meaning something sappy behind it. I mean, you never said anything on our last date after I said I love you, so I am just really glad that even if you don't know if you love me yet that you trust me this much-" Hara was interrupted with a flick snapping against his forehead.

"I thought it was obvious. I do love you Kazuya-san." Kuroko corrected with a slight tint of annoyance in his expression and tone. "Please stop acting like this. If I wanted to date a nervous wreck, Kagami-kun or Okamura-san would have suited much better." The slender, petite, left hand brushed away the mauve fringe, so the pale shadow could stare into his boyfriend's eyes. "I fell for a man who had an annoying, invincible grin, an elbow jab of a professional fighter, quick-witted, and had an overwhelming amount of mischief. How long are you going to be like this? I kind of miss him." The playful, Kirisaki Daiichi student laughed and pulled away so his bands could fall back into place. Kuroko rested his left arm on his side, happy to see the usual, cheerful smile on the energetic man. Hara blew a bubble to calm himself down, finding ease in the routine.

"Sorry, must have been something I ate this morning."

"Or maybe you're eating too much sugar from your gum. It might be affecting your personality." Tetsuya quipped.

"It might be, oh dear!" Kazuya breathed out dramatically. "I remember before in the beginning, someone making sure that didn't happen by stealing it. I wonder if he'll continue to save me from myself sometimes-" They were both happy when the sneaky, transparent teen interrupted the elder man with a swift and passionate kiss.

* * *

By the way, I liked these two more now that I wrote this. Hahaha.


End file.
